The Pen is Mightier then the Sword
by Writers of the Round Table
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts had a school newspaper? **Chapter 5 added!** Draco and Hermione working together on the same newspaper? Oh, I can smell trouble brewing with these two. Read to find out and R/R!
1. The Next Big Thing

The Next Big Thing

****

A/N: This is the first chapter in a round robin completed by a section of 'Draco's Angel' Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters and settings are J.K. Rowling's and the Warner Brothers Company's.

The Plot belongs to the Writer's of the Round Table.

The Title is a song title by the group MxPx from their c.d., The Ever Pressing Moment. 

School began in one week; all supplies had been purchased and arrangements made, however, Hermione Granger still hadn't finished her homework. It wasn't her fault of course; she had just been a bit too preoccupied and had forgotten to bring her work with her to Bulgaria. She sighed as she perused yet another book recommended to her by Professor Lupin for her Potions essay on the Wolfs bane potion, this one was entitled, Taming the Inner Wolf. She had at first laughed at the books for their titles sounded like the new-age self help books for modern hippies, however, they were now proving to be a vital resource, containing more information than any of her school books. 

"Only two more inches, only two more," ran through her head constantly and prevented any helpful thoughts from entering, namely, writer's block. 

Hermione groaned angrily, she was so close from finishing. Why did her thoughts have to dam up now? The only way for her to break the blockade would be to write something else, a letter perhaps. Hermione slid open one of her desk drawers and lifted a slim rectangular box from it. The sunlight danced over the worn wooden box and hinted at several years of use and care. Hermione lifted the lid from the container and pulled out her red and gold stationary.

__

Dearest Viktor,

I'm glad that I had decided to visit you in Bulgaria. I must confess

that I hadn't wished to do so originally, however, the choice to go proved a good one.

I don't think that spending Christmas with you though would be too wise, perhaps, instead

you could come to my home in England and celebrate with me. My parents would love you, you have

a perfect smile. Thank you for the beautiful gray owl, even if it wasn't my birthday. 

I have _named her Pallas, a name from one of my favorite poems, The Raven. I must now think _

about what I should _get for you, so far I haven't thought of anything special enough. I will _

though and when Pallas reaches you on January 19th, I hope you find my gift to be as perfect 

for you as Pallas was for me. _Send your replies back by Ignis, I would rather Pallas rest than _

complete a return journey and I trust you.

With all my love,

Your Hermione

Hermione placed down her quill and attached the somewhat brief letter to her owl's leg. She thrust open the window and allowed her silvery gray owl to fly out toward Bulgaria.

"Go to Viktor, Pallas!" The morning sun illuminated Hermione's face and revealed the hidden strands of natural gold that she had inherited from her grandmother. Her eyes burned with a secret smile as she slowly turned back to her desk and homework. 

However, she still couldn't concentrate, her mind refused to leave her thoughts and memories of Bulgaria.

She had left for Bulgaria filled doubts and had returned home filled with happiness. Viktor had surprised her by being such a wonderful guy. He was no model of course, but then again neither was she. Instead of handsomeness, he had sensitivity, knowledge, and extreme abilities in other areas such as Quidditch and Herbology. He may not be her dream guy, but he treated her with such a tenderness that no other guy ever had. 

She sighed softly, a shy smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly the loud annoying 'Brrrring! Brrrring!' of the telephone broke her from her reverie. 

Hermione groaned; people always called at the least opportune times.

"Hello? The Granger household." An icy edge cut through her words.

"Hermione?" a teasing voice replied from the other end of the wire, oblivious to Hermione's tone, "Remember me? I used to be an acquaintance of yours; some even called us friends. It's Katelyn"

"Katelyn? Hm--- I think I can faintly recall someone by that name." Hermione answered with a wide smile, knowing exactly what her friend wanted, they had this conversation every summer since Hogwarts.

"Really? I thought that you would have forgotten me by now, what with that fancy boarding school stealing away all your time…" Katelyn trailed off mid sentence and waited for Hermione to interrupt her.

"Kat!" Hermione jumped in with a laugh, "No one could ever forget you!"

"Glad to hear it" came the harrumphed reply. Silence dominated for a few seconds then Kat continued at her usual hurried pace, "Look Hermi the real reason I'm calling is this. I've been appointed the co-editor of Westcote High's newspaper and am in charge of revising our summer issue, but I have no idea where to begin! So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over for lunch. We could reminisce about our days at Gatewood Elementary and then you could help me with the paper. I know you know how to do it, you're the Fantastic Hermi!" Kat mocked her with an old nickname.

"I'd love to. Maybe helping you will break my writer's block."

"Terrific, all of Westcote will thank you. I'll expect you in about two hours around 11." Kat's voice bubbled over the line, "See you then!"

"Bye." Hermione placed the phone back into the cradle and began to prepare. 

Hermione arrived at Kat's house about 15 minutes early, writing handbooks and yearbooks in tow and her brown hair plastered to her face, her entire frame dripping from rain. She rang the bell yet again, but still no one answered. Katelyn most likely had her CD player turned up too loud.

"Kat! Katelyn Morrison! It's me, Hermione! Answer the door!" She heard a scurry of laughter from behind the door and realized that Kat had been making her wait on purpose.

"You must first answer three questions…"

"Just open the door! I'm getting soaked out here!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Hermi, I forgot it was raining. Just a moment." A clicking of locks echoed through the door, "Here you go." The heavy oaken door opened to reveal a rather short girl with chin length brown hair and ancient dark green eyes. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

"No, I was just kidding when I said I was visiting you. All I really want is to admire your lovely front door while catching my death from this infernal rain."

Kat smiled, "Well, in that case…" She began to close the door, but was stopped by Hermione's foot.

"Of course I want to come in!" Hermione stepped over the threshold and walked into the hall. After Katelyn had shut the door she asked, "Do you have any towels I can dry off with? I wasn't expecting any rain so I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Yes, they're in the closet at the top of the stairs. 

Here I'll show you." Katelyn led her up a grand staircase to the second floor and grabbed a few towels from a small closet. After Hermione had stopped dripping, she began to explain, "Mother left a small lunch prepared for us down in the kitchen. Why don't we go eat that, then we go to my room to work on the paper?"

Hermione nodded and the two descended the steps to the kitchen. While they ate, Katelyn and Hermione recalled Kat's high jinks, Hermi's reputation as the one who knew all, and the many times they had spent together. 

All in all it was a fun luncheon and made Hermione miss being a normal student. If only she could get the same sort of experiences at Hogwarts that Kat had had at Gatewood and Westcote. Little did she realize that an idea was beginning to form in her mind.

Later that night, Hermione returned home with a copy of Kat's paper. They had never gotten around to editing it and so she had promised to do it at home then mail it to Kat when she was done with a letter explaining what she had done. As she edited it, the feeling of being left out came back stronger than before. If only Hogwarts…suddenly an idea flashed into her head. She ripped a notebook from a shelf and began to map out her plan. 

A week later, in the car ride to King's Cross station, Hermione perfected her idea. She had a drafted letter of request and an outline explaining how she would execute her scheme. She couldn't wait to show it to Harry and Ron, she was certain that they would be just as excited as she. 

As her parents pulled up to the station, Hermione stuffed the notebook in her bag and quickly readjusted her hair band. 

"I love you, Mum, Dad," she kissed each in turn and scurried to the platform, dragging her trunk behind her. Her parents watched her go, then left hurriedly for they had an appointment in 10 minutes and couldn't be late. 

Hermione stepped boldly through the barrier and once again immersed herself into the wizarding world. Harry flagged her down and Ron helped her load her trunk.

"Hey, 'Mione, where did you get the owl? You didn't buy one when we went to Diagon alley together," Ron asked as they boarded the train.

"Oh, Pallas? Viktor gave her to me when I visited him," Hermione answered casually. Ron didn't know of her relationship with Viktor yet and she wasn't going to tell him until she had to.

"He bought you an owl?" Harry inquired incredulously, one brow cocked.

"Yes, she's an early birthday present," Then changing the subject, "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

The three friends quickly settled into their compartment and Hermione immediately pulled her notebook out of her bag. 

"I visited an old muggle friend over the summer to help her edit a summer edition of her school's newspaper. While editing it, I started to wish that Hogwarts had something like it. Then I realized that it could!"

"You want to start a newspaper at Hogwarts? Are you crazy?"

"Do you realize how much work that would take?"

Hermione blinked at them surprised, "I thought it would be fun!"

"Yeah," muttered Ron, "About as much fun as being locked in a room with Professor Snape."

"Hermione, no offense, but every year you come up with some crazy idea that results in more work. The search for Nicholas Flamel, the Time Turner, S.P.E.W., need I name more?" Harry asked her.

"Fine then," Hermione replied crisply, "I wasn't asking you to do it. I just thought that it would be cool idea. I thought that you two would at least appreciate it, but no I was I wrong. All you care about is how much time it would take." Hermione turned sharply in her seat, her back facing the two boys and stared angrily out the window. 'I'll show them,' she thought, 'by the end of the year, they'll wish that they had asked to join when I had told them and I will say 'No. I don't want you to have too much work.'' Hermione pursed her lips in determination and begin to revise her letter of request.

****

We hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Please Review. Compliments, Comments, and Insults are all welcomed. However, if you want to insult, at least tell why. Thank you!

This Chapter was written by LilyAyl 

She is also the writer of several original stories and poems and a Severus/Lily Romance entitled 'Lily Lost.' Please go and read her stories while you await the next chapter in this story. 


	2. For the Last Time

****

The Pen is Mightier then the Sword

Chapter 2: For the Last Time

Chapter By Cyber Gal  
Draco woke up that morning to the sound of his alarm clock beeping loudly. Rolling over in his bed, he turned it off and laid back down, anxious to get some more sleep. Not being able to fall back to sleep again, Draco got up, quickly glancing over to his windowsill where five owls were perched all carrying letters. He groaned when he realized who all the owls were from. Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, and Pansy. But then again, it wasn't a surprise either. Pansy wrote him every day. Usually ten owls each with ten pages, but today she only had written five.   
"Thank god," Draco mumbled sarcastically browsing through the letter,   
skimming for anything that might be important.  
Dearest Draco,My vacation is absolutely horrible. Of course the sights are great and mum and dad have bought be tons of souvenirs, but I haven't been able to see you for two whole days! Thank god I'm coming back home today in enough time to take the Hogwarts Express back to school. The thought of being without you for another day is just too painful to even think about.  
Draco rolled his eyes. Can the girl get any more pathetic? He thought to himself.   
My father tells me that you're going to become a Death Eater soon. I'm so happy for you Draco. I can see it now. I see you as the next Dark Lord, with me at your side. Oh, the future sounds so good right now. I can't wait until they get that horrible Potter boy and that mudblood Granger. Yuck, just the thought of the two of them makes me sick.  
Not bothering to read the rest of the letter, Draco crumpled it up and threw it into the trashcan. As Draco got dressed for the day, he looked into the mirror, starring at his reflection. He saw the reflection of a boy, a good-looking one for that matter, with blond hair and deep blue-grey eyes. As many times as he had seen that same reflection, he still found it unfamiliar. Of course his facial features were the same but he didn't really know who he was on the inside. Everyday he felt something different. One day he felt the   
right the to do was to go along with his father's plans and become a death eater. But then the next day he thought it wrong and wouldn't want anything to do with his father or Voldemort.   
Draco brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face and sighed. Now was not the time to feel pity for himself. If there was anything that his father had ever taught him, it was not to feel bad for one's self.  
After casually picking up things and stuffing his trunk full to the brim, Draco looked around the room once again making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Today he was returning back to Hogwarts for his sixth term there. Draco didn't exactly enjoy Hogwarts, but he didn't hate it either. Mostly, he only enjoyed the Quidditch part. It was his time to feel free and throw away all his worries. But then again, he did enjoy Professor Snape's class. The professor always had new ways to make Potter's life miserable.   
"If only that stupid Granger girl didn't beat me in every single subject," Draco muttered to himself slamming his trunk shut.   
"If there was only some way to beat her! I mean it would be easy to beat her in sports, but she doesn't play

any of them so it's not a fair win. There has to be something I'm better at then her," Draco said to himself racking his brain for an answer. "The damn girl is invincible!"   
There was a loud banging on the door and in came one of the Malfoy's demon servants.  
"Master Draco," the demon said. "Your breakfast is ready." Draco nodded in response and the demon left, shutting the door behind him. He looked once more around the room, picked up his trunk, and made his way through his large mansion of a house and down to the kitchen.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
After Draco had eaten breakfast, he made his way up to his father's study, the highest point in the house. His father's study was a house itself, fully equipped and definitely large enough. The front wall was lined with bookshelves holding books of every sort. Of course the one's on the wall were nothing of the Dark Arts. Keeping them there would be too risky. The basement of Malfoy Manor was where all the Dark Art stuff was held. The far wall held Mr. Malfoy's office. As Draco approached he saw his father sitting in his   
chair, busily writing away.   
"Father," Draco asked straightening up. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes I did," Lucius replied. "Well Draco, I thought I'd talk with you, man to man, before you went away."  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked sitting in the armchair across from his fathers.   
"As you already know, Lord Voldemort, my master, is getting stronger and stronger. More powerful then he's ever been. But, although I hate saying so, all of our missions to Hogwarts haven't exactly worked out. But this year we have a better plan," Lucius said as an evil grin spread across his face. "You see Draco, my master was kind enough to include you in this plan. And if you agree, which you better, you will make history. Everybody who wants to be a Death Eater has to pass a test, and this is your test Draco. We need you to go to Hogwarts and report back everything that happens, and I mean everything. Whatever Dumbledore says, we need to know. Something big is going to happen this year. I can't tell you yet, but something every big is going to happen that will show the light side once and for all that we are more powerful."   
Draco gulped. His father always had a way of ruining his life. He didn't want to do this, but he would do it. He would do it to prove to his father, once and for all, what he was made of. If it involved Harry being out of the way, he would do it.  
"I'll do it father," Draco replied staring his father straight it the eye.  
"Very good. Well look how time flies. You must go now, the Hogwarts Express awaits you," Lucius answered another grin spreading across his face.   
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Draco Malfoy made his way down to Kings Cross Station carrying his large chest. All around him he could see families together, happy and wishing each other goodbye. Draco turned away. Looking at the people made him feel left out. He wished he could have a normal family with a normal father who wasn't   
obsessed with the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort.Draco looked forward towards Station 9 3/4. As he crossed the barrier he came upon the Hogwarts Express. Draco saw the familiar faces of the students, some he hated and others he liked. Draco waved weakly at a group of his Slytherin friends. He didn't feel up to talking with them right now. All he wanted to do was board the train and find an empty compartment. Draco needed to do some thinking.   
"Draco!" cam the high pitch voice of a girl. Oh no, Draco thought to himself recognizing the voice. It was one he was too familiar with. A voice that just didn't go away and appeared at the times you least wanted it there.  
"Hullo Pansy," Draco sighed turning around to face the blond haired girl.  
"Oh Draco! I've missed you so much!" Pansy shrieked throwing her arms around him in a large hug.  
"Pansy get off!" Draco yelled trying to shove her off. He really wasn't the hugging type.  
"Draco it seems like I haven't seen you in like forever!" Pansy replied grinning widely and twirling a piece of her blond hair. Doing this just made her look more ditzy then she already was.  
"It's only been two days Pansy. You really are pathetic. I mean seriously, get a hobby. Or better yet, get a life," Draco answered irritated.   
Unfortunately for Draco, Pansy had some strange way of tuning out all bad things that were said about her and making them into compliments. As much as Draco made fun of her and teased her, Pansy would still follow him everywhere, worshiping the grounds he walked.   
"Oh, I'm so excited about this year Draco! Our sixth year! Can you believe it? It's been two whole years since you first asked me out!" Pansy exclaimed still wearing the same stupid grin.  
"I never even asked you out! What are you talking about? Just because we went to the Yule Ball doesn't mean I asked you out!" Draco yelled back out her.   
"We're not going out!"  
"This year is going to be great! I can just tell. Another year with me and you together," Pansy replied.  
"Why are you so excited about going back? It's just Hogwarts. Big whoop," Draco said sarcastically.  
"My father told me that this is going to be a big year for the Dark Side. He also said you're going to be a Death Eater soon! I'm so happy for you Draco!" Pansy shrieked again giving him another hug.   
"Get off! God Pansy! What's your problem?" Draco asked turning from her and walking onto the train trying to loose Pansy along the way.   
Unfortunately for Draco, Pansy was just as fast as him and could easily keep up with his fast pace. When Draco finally found an empty compartment he walked in a slammed the door. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one in the room.  
"So Draco, what classes are you taking this year?" Pansy asked sitting down next to him.  
"Pansy stop following me! I want to be alone!" Draco yelled getting up and slamming the door behind him. As Draco walked through the aisle searching for another empty compartment a loud voice caught his attention. As he peered inside the small crack in the door he saw Hermione Granger talking with Ron   
Weasley and Harry Potter practically falling asleep in their chairs.   
"I visited an old muggle friend over the summer to help her edit a summer edition of her school's newspaper. While editing it, I started to wish that Hogwarts had something like it. Then I realized that it could!"  
"You want to start a newspaper at Hogwarts? Are you crazy?"  
"Do you realize how much work that would take?"  
"I thought it would be fun!"  
"Yeah," muttered Ron, "About as much fun as being locked in a room with Professor Snape."  
"Hermione, no offense, but every year you come up with some crazy idea that results in more work. The search for Nicholas Flamel, the Time Turner, SPEW, need I name more?" Harry asked her.  
"Fine then," Hermione replied crisply, "I wasn't asking you to do it. I just thought that it would be cool idea. I thought that you two would at least appreciate it, but no I was I wrong. All you care about is how much time it would take."   
Draco shut the door quietly and backed out into the hallway. Hogwarts having a newspaper? They would never allow it. But wait a minute, Draco thought to himself scheming a plan inside his head. Maybe we could have a newspaper. And better yet, it could be my newspaper. I'm a good writer, possibly even better   
then Hermione. All I have to do is get to the professors first and then the papers mine!  
Draco walked down the aisle until he found an empty compartment. He sat down, planning out the next morning and what he was going to say to Professor Snape about the newspaper.   
**The End (until the next chapter)  
Hey everyone. This is Cyber Gal. I might as well do some advertising so if you liked this chapter, go and check out some of my other stuff such as Draco's Angel or HP and the Evil Twin. Ok, moving on. How was this chapter? Just to clear everything up THIS IS NOT A HERMIONE/VICTOR ROMANCE! Ok it's going to be Hr/D; we just haven't gotten there yet. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be out soon. That's all for now.  
. : C y b e r : . : G a l : .**

~*~Tara's Thanks Section~*~

*Cyber Gal*---Thanks! I love this story too!  
*Alicia/Sue*---Thank you for the correction.   
*Nagini*---Hm...I hope that means that you'll continue reading.  
*Shadow*---Here's the next part courtesy of Cyber Gal. I hope you find this chapter as sweet as the last one.  
*kbeanie*---Isn't it?  
*Kirst*---Thanks! Neither can I!  
*Dara*---Read and find out!  
*Arime Setta*---Yo! Yo! Yo! Thank you! You'll just have to wait and see. Your comments were very well recieved. Can't wait to hear from you again!!!  
*Cinniuna*---I agree. However, I don't quite favor the Hermione/Krum relationship, but only because I like to picture her with Draco or Ron better. I'm sure he is really sweet though.  
*Hermione N.S.*---I praise you on your insightful comments and high level vocabulary. I'm sure your teachers are so proud to have such sheer genius in their classrooms!.  
Here, everyone should be able to read your praise-worthy review:  
***Hermione+Krum=Boooooooooooooooo! This combo sucks!***   
Did I get the number of 'o's' right in the boo? I'd hate to ruin your masterpiece. Criticism is welcome, just explain it. Alright?  
*lucifer*---Thank you for enlightening this ignorant American. I should have known that, I just wasn't thinking. I do hope you'll come back and read more.  
*rokjai*---Here's some more. And if you *really* like this story, then check out some others by the chapter authors. LilyAyl wroter chapter one and Cyber Gal wrote this one. For a complete list of authors, check out our profile.  
*misao*---Thank You!  
*guess*---I don't know, who are you? Anyways, I'm glad you liked it. Good suggestions, though I'm not sure whether or not they'll be used. That's up to the chapter authors.  
*Corrina Flame*---Welcome to the Club!!! Maybe...(smiles) You'll just have to read and find out. I agree. Harry and Hermione are just too close to go out, but then again, that's just my POV.  
Thank You To Everyone Who Read And Didn't Review.  
I hope you review this time though, so that you can be included in our thanks section!  



	3. With Draco Malfoy?!

*The Pen Is Mightier Then The Sword*  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
*By: *Luvli*LiL*Angel*  


  
  
**Authors Note:** Hi! I'm *Luvli*LiL*Angel* or just Luvli. I'm doing Chp. Three of the round robin! Now, I'm telling you all so you won't be confused its starts off as Draco's Point of View and switches to Hermione's. I will tell you so you won't be confused!   
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.R. Nothing is mine.  
  


*********  


  
It had been a few weeks since the Hogwart's students had come back to school and Draco had decided to wait for the perfect moment to ask Professor Snape about the newspaper. Finally, after waiting a good three weeks he went to Snape.  
  
Draco walked confidently down to the dungeons, where Professor Snape was busy working. He knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Snape. Draco opened the door and stepped in. "Ah, young Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Good evening Professor Snape. I came to ask you a few things," Draco cleared his throat and began to tell the story he had come up with. "You see, over the summer I had a very interesting idea and thought it would be good for Hogwarts. My idea is to start a Hogwart's newspaper. Since I achieve considerably good grades and since, of course, you are a _remarkable_ teacher I was wondering if you would grant me permission to begin a paper."  
  
Professor Snape smiled a sickening smile and Draco was pleased to get all the lovely little lies off his chest. Snape tapped his long, bony fingers on his desk and looked as if he were considering the idea.  
  
"You know, Mister Malfoy, that is a great idea coming from you. Yes, yes of course I give you permission to start this paper. Naturally, I will visit Professor Dumbledore and inform him of this." At the mention of Dumbledore's name, Snape seemed to force his smile.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll get back to the common room." Draco said quickly, eager to get as many people on his newspaper as possible. As soon as he was out the dungeons he laughed to himself about how easy it was to get through Snape.  
  
_I can't wait to see the look on Granger's face tomorrow when I inform everyone of _my_ idea_. Draco thought evilly to himself.  
  
  


*********  


  
However, at the exact same time Draco was asking Professor Snape about the idea, Hermione was on her way to Professor McGonagall about to explain and ask permission of _her_ idea to start a newspaper for Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was all smiles by the time she made it to McGonagall's office. She had gone over what she was going to say since after dinner and was confident McGonagall would say yes.  
  
Hurriedly, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" She heard the reply.   
  
"Professor, its me, Hermione. I would like to ask you a question." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, come in." Hermione quickly opened the door and walked in. She was feeling slightly nervous, hoping McGonagall's answer wouldn't be similar to Harry and Ron's.   
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" She said sternly, apparently upset that someone bothered her while she was "prepping" for tomorrow's classes.  
  
"Well, Professor, Over the summer I went to visit a muggle friend and she explained that her school had a newspaper. I got the idea that a school newspaper would be a great idea for Hogwarts, so I was wondering if you would allow me to start a newspaper? Of course, I would set up a staff, and arrange meetings in an available classroom on a weekly basis." Hermione said quickly, very glad she said every thing she wanted to say without interruptions.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger that seems like an interesting idea. No doubt Dumbledore would like it as well. Alright, you may start a newspaper. I leave you in charge of gathering a staff from all houses and setting up meetings. Although I would liked to be informed of when the meetings are and such." The professor said giving Hermione a stern glance. Hermione smiled with relief.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Thank you Professor." Hermione said. She smiled once again and left the office, on her way back to the common room.  
  


*********  


  
The next day, Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table between Harry and Ron reading her Hogwarts: A History book when Victor's owl, Ignis flew in along with Pallas.  
  
Ron leaned over casually to see who it was from.  
  
"Victor?! Your still going out with that guy?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. His ears turned slightly pinkish.  
  
Hermione read over the note quickly blushing furiously. She put the letter down and cleared her throat.  
  
"Not anymore." Hermione said quietly. Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrows.  
  
"You dumped him?" Harry asked, frowning. Hermione got up and grabbed her school bag.  
  
"Nope. He dumped me. Just now." She said walking away from the table.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her retreating back sympathetically.  
  
Hermione rubbed away the hot tears that were slowly forming in her eyes and she reread the note.  
  


Hermione,   
  
I am terribly sorry about this whole situation, but we must break up as of   
  
now. I'm sorry to do this but I realized, we simply were not made for each   
  
other. I no longer feel the spark I did last year. I hope you can easily forget   
  
about me and I hope terribly that I did not hurt you in any way shape of   
  
form.  
  
Your Friend Always,   
Victor  


  
Hermione folded the note and shoved it into her bag and began to walk towards her first class. Transfiguration. It was not like she liked Victor in that way but it was the actual fact of being dumped. She always thought of the girls to do the dumping and the guys to be the dumpee or something.   
  
Hermione sat down in her seat. She was a few minutes early so she began mapping out some more ideas for the newspaper. She already had a few kids from Gryffindor that wanted to join and pretty soon she was going to ask kids from Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She couldn't wait.  
  
Soon, kids were flowing into the classroom slowly and by the time Harry and Ron made it, Professor McGonagall had come in so they couldn't attempt to comfort her.  
  
Hermione sat and copied notes for the period, her hand bolting into the air as soon as a question was asked. By the end of the period she had gained twenty points toward Gryffindor. Being Hermione, she was very pleased.  
  
As the end of the period bell rang, Hermione was talking with Harry and Ron while cleaning up her books, when Professor McGonagall came over to her.  
  
"Miss Granger may I speak to you for a moment?" The professor said. Hermione motioned for Harry and Ron to go on without her and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, you see Hermione, apparently someone had the exact same idea to start a newspaper at Hogwarts as you. Now, Professor Dumbledore has decided that if you two would like, you could both be editors in charge. Would you still like to do it?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Of course Professor. Who would I be working with?" Hermione asked.  
  
McGonagall took a deep breath in and sighed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  


*********  


  
Authors Note: Well? What ya think? Good? Bad? Please review this story. Now I think this is my time to do a little advertising. While you wait for the next chapter, please check out some of my stories please review them as well. Once again, comments, insults and suggestions are welcomed! Review!  
  
This chapter of the round robin was done by: *Luvli*LiL*Angel*  
  
The idea was formed by: Writers of the Round Table.  
  


~*~Cyber Gal's Thanks Section~*~  
Shadow: oh thanks! Keep on reviewing!  
Arime Setta: Oh yes, Draco is a complete hottie. What a great way to put it.  
I try to make Draco like the character he is in the books. Although Lucius  
Malfoy makes most of the decisions for him, Draco can still control his  
life. Like he doesn't always have to follow through with everything his  
father says. I don't think he's on Voldemort's side, but he still is *evil*  
Thanks for the long review!!  
Corrina Flame: hey! I like how you put 'Pansy is acting like.a ditz. Well  
that's just her character, or at least how I picture her. But she'll get  
less ditzy as the story goes on. 'Lucius was acting like...a psycho Death  
Eater obsessed with making Draco's life miserable and with pleasing old  
voldie.' LOL I like that too. Hehe. I appreciate the long review!)!  
Kirst: thanks for reviewing! Um.Luvli has the next chapter  
Hermione L. Granger: oh thanks, I try to make the characters seem as real as  
they do in the books.  



	4. Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 5:

Unexpected Happenings

A/n Hey Yo! It's my turn! Kirst here are you ready for a good chapter because I know I am…I'm j/k! MLM did an awesome chapter. Well I know your all expecting the story…SO HERE WE GO!

Neville Longbottom wrote furiously in the dead of night all he wanted was for his article to be published. But that bloody prat Malfoy had to take it away from him…and afterwards said it wasn't any good… "I spent 2 hours editing that just for Hermione…Draco Malfoy will pay…he'll pay no matter what…"

Pansy Parkinson stood behind the bookcases eavesdropping onto Neville's 'conversation'. She smirked to herself and thought _'I knew that kid was a bad apple this perfect'_ She carefully got the book she needed from that section and slipped out of the Library wearing a cheeky grin.

Hermione paced the common room waiting for Neville to come with his new article. She muttered to herself"Stupid Prat Malfoy." All of a sudden Harry came wandering down sleepily in his boxers "'Mione what are you doing up?" "Homework Harry just doing some extra homework." He yawned and said, "I'm going back to bed 'Mione get some sleep please." Hermione didn't want Harry to know what was going on until it was released she thought to herself as she watched Harry sleepily make his way back up to his dorm. She smiled to himself and thought _'he isn't the brightest crayon in the box now is he?' _

Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed trying not to wake the awful Pansy Parkinson. Nothing had happened its just she wouldn't shut up and he agreed to let her sleep with him if she shut up and went to sleep. He carefully got out of bed and sneered, "I don't know what it is about Granger but she is much more attractive that you." He went downstairs to the common to get a drink. He sat on a chair and thought, 'I don't know what it is about her…' There he stayed and fell asleep in front of the ice-cold fire.  
  
  


A/n pretty good so far should I stop?

Just jiving ya on with the story

Padma looked at Neville the next morning and thought to herself. _'He better not have been up all night writing that article'_ Neville fell down in his eggs and Padma stifled a laugh. He looked kinda cute in that. Padma muttered to herself _'I can't believe I just thought that! I've all most never had a crush on a guy before' 'oh well it could be worse I could like Malfoy like Hermione does'_

_ _

_A/n TaDA! I'm done! REVIEW! I know I suck but oh well deal with it. Joycie has the next chapter I think but now for Magical Little Me's Spanks You Section (Thank You)_

_ _

_ _

_Magical Little Me's Spanks You Section:_

Thanks and virtual hugs to **someone out there, Corrina Flame **(You think they're cute? Thank you! Yeah, my family looks at me weird all the time 'cause I'm laughing at the screen)**, Draco's girl **(*trying to think of another way to say thank you without any success* Thanks. *is aware she's saying the words _thank you_ waaaaay too many times in this)**, Shadow **(Yup, definitely)**, **and** Arime Setta **(Yeah, that's the whole point) for reviewing.


End file.
